Thousands of Memories
by Slowee
Summary: Zenitsu and Tanjiro and their lives with others.
1. Contentment

ZenTan

.

.

.

I do not own Kimetsu no Yaiba nor its characters

* * *

Contentment

* * *

Tanjirou brushed a few locks of hair and combed it back before running his fingers along the soft strands. A grin accompanied by some dust of pink highlighted the high point of his cheeks as Nezuko - in her small form, again -, tucked a flower between his strands, eyes twinkling with happy smiles.

They looked so content in each other's company that Zenitsu didn't have the heart, the nerve, to interrupt. His initial intention to call the name of his secret crush died down the moment the sibling's comfortable zone revealed.

A wave of laughter snuck into his ears, vibrated a warmth it carried along with the steady increase of heartbeats. Zenitsu couldn't help but stare. The corner of his lips slowly turned up.

He sat down on the wooden platform, just a few feet outside the siblings vicinity. The ears instinctively tuning out any other sounds except the ones in front of him. The smile stayed.

Zenitsu didn't mind waiting.

* * *


	2. Fury

.

.

.

I don't own Kimetsu no Yaiba nor its character

* * *

Fury

* * *

Inosuke gritted his teeth harshly. The vein in his forehead popped up, and blue eyes narrowed in an accusing manner.

"Could you fucking repeat that?" He hissed, fists clenched so hard that Zenitsu could see it turned white. The boy did look very angry.

"W-wait!" Panicked, Zenitsu stepped back as hands flailing wildly in front of his chest, tried to defend himself. His already blue expression turned even sour when he saw white, transparent smoke flucked out from the other's grinding teeth continuously.

What have he done to earn such fury from the wild boy?

The sounds of blades being dragged out from its sheath roared like a death in Zenitsu's ears. And he was speechlessly dumbfounded when Inosuke raised his head, the upper half of his face darkened by the shadow's fury.

"COME HERE YOU FUCKTARD!"

A crash sound broke the peaceful silence of the house, followed by a cryingly loud shriek, howled for help.

It was so unfortunate that Tanjirou wasn't around at the moment


	3. A Common Thing

* * *

A Common Thing

* * *

"Please, at least I'm not as stupid as you." Zenitsu rolled his eyes, exasperated. The boy in insult scoffed as he stepped forward, bumping the yellow-haired boy's shoulder harshly along the way, making Zenitsu stumbled, nearly fell.

He clutched his shoulder, a little numb from the force and glared at Inosuke heatedly. The boar-head boy only turned slightly at him, and though Zenitsu couldn't see what expression the boy possibly made behind that dead animal head, he could vividly feel Inosuke just smirked at him.

The shitty boy was mocking him. Feeling his temper flew high, Zenitsu was ready to give him a piece of his mind but his action halted as Tanjirou suddenly appeared in the middle of them, making him startled.

"There you are. The food is ready, guys. Let's eat." The red-haired boy said, frowning a little at the scent of tension strained between the two boys. He glanced at him and eyes down on Zenitsu's hand gripped the hilt of the sword, then at Inosuke who stood threateningly with both swords drawn and poised.

Tanjirou's frown deepened. "What happened here? Did you two get into fight again?" He asked, a disapproval look clear on his face.

Inosuke tch-ed and pointed his sword at Zenitsu. "He fucking started it." He spat without missing a heartbeat. Zenitsu scrambled at the accusing tone.

"Wha- you are the one who started this whole mess!" He then released the grip on his sword and turned to Tanjirou. Irritation clear on his face. "He's lying Tanjirou. You have to believe me. He's the one at fault!"

Inosuke growled and Zenitsu hissed back. Tanjirou sighed. This was only their first day and the last thing he wanted was screwing it up with little quarrels, which somehow often escalated to a bigger ones he prefered not to deal with. Tanjirou would have none of it.

"Guys, please calm down. We are still in the middle of a mission and I don't want you clawing at each other's throat for now." He reminded, finger flipped as he glanced at Inosuke. "And Inosuke, don't point your sword to your comrade like that. That's rude."

Inosuke bristled. Who is he to order him like that?

"Who are you to order me like that?!" He roared the exact words of his mind and charged forward, throwing himself towards Tanjirou. Zenitsu tensed, realized with horror that the younger boy didn't have his sword or anything to defend himself.

"Tanjirou!" He nearly burst his speed to protect his friend, but that seemed to be not necessary as he saw Tanjirou just side-stepped the attack, letting Inosuke slashed at the empty air before the next second, his arm was pulled to the side and poor Inosuke got a definite headbutt from Tanjirou.

A loud, sickening crack echoed from the impact made Zenitsu cringe as Inosuke seemed froze for a few seconds, before he staggered and fell back in a heap, seemingly knocked out. The scene immediately reminded him of that time where they first met the wild boy. Tanjirou knocked him unconscious at that time, and his big forehead was that infamous. Though this time, the boy was unceremoniously down in a matter of seconds. He wondered if it would hurt Inosuke's pride, considering his nature.

Zenitsu almost felt pity at Inosuke. Yet that feeling was immediately gone as Tanjirou then turned his head slowly towards him. The look on his face instantly made Zenitsu cowers.

"Zenitsu, do you have any objection?" The tone, albeit calm, radiating a scary sound that made Zenitsu quickly shook his head in dread. He did not want to be the next victim to the younger's wrath and Zenitsu would never look forward to it. And how Tanjirou's mimic abruptly changed into those of an angel and a smile so sweet it made Zenitsu's heart pound was strangely still a mystery to him.

"Good, then let's go have dinner." Tanjirou chirped cheerfully and then half-carried a knocked out Inosuke and went back to the campsite, followed by an awkward, grimacing Zenitsu.


End file.
